


Confessions of a Teenage Babbler

by lifeisloud



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just full on softness, Mj literally will not shut up, PeterMJ - Freeform, She just keeps going, Softness, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: MJ word vomits her feelings all over Peter.





	Confessions of a Teenage Babbler

**Author's Note:**

> a random thing I wrote too late at night

“Sorry, Peter I am not going to be your lab partner for the frog dissection so I can do all the work while you just sit there.” MJ sighs rolling her eyes and slamming her locker door shut. Peter is leaning on the locker right next to hers, his locker, pouting at her.

“You know I’m not asking you to be my lab partner because I want you to do all the work.” MJ starts walking away from her locker Peter trailing behind her, nearly knocking into a few kids walking by in the hallway. MJ rolls her eyes again pushing open the front doors of the school Peter right on her heels. Peter did this a lot, asking to be partners with Michelle on projects at first she thought it was just because she was intelligent and Peter thought he could do a little less work on the project, but she quickly realized that Peter wasn’t that guy Peter was a complete and total nerd he loved homework. After she realized that she spent weeks trying to figure out why Peter kept wanting to team up with her, and it took her a while but she finally figured it out. She pauses for a second spinning around Peter almost runs into her.

“No I know why you want to be my partner,” She adjusts the bag on her shoulder taking a deep breath actually pretty unsure if she actually wanted to say what she was about to say.

“W-What?” Peter stutters blinking back at her blankly. Ok, she was sure she wanted to say what she was about to say.

“You want to be my partner because for some odd Peter reason you like to stare at me while I concentrate on work because you think its cute when my face gets all scrunched up,” Michelle is now flustered and speaking incredibly fast but she cannot stop herself. “So while you do actually help when you do projects, you steal glances. Sometimes they’re long glances and I know you don’t think I see them but I do,” Peter opens his mouth but Michelle just keeps going. “And I just let you think that because I don’t want you to know that I steal glances too.” Michelle lets out a huge breath as she finishes her speech.

“W-Wh-“

“Why didn’t I say anything? Because I’m a colossal dumbass and I thought I could just ignore it and continue to let you and me live in blissful ignorance but you make that so hard with your stupid cute face and giant eyes that literally sparkle, like they literally sparkle, when people talk about eyes sparkling I always thought they were just insane, but yours sparkle they _sparkle Peter._ ” Michelle takes in a sharp breath. “I thought I could just ignore all this stupid crush bullshit but I can’t anymore I feel like my head is actually going to explode.”

“Ok, so what, uh, happens now?” MJ can tell that Peter is processing everything she is throwing at him but she was already on a roll and she was just going to go with it.

“Well, what happens is that we go on one of our usual study “dates” at the same place we always do but instead of actually studying we just sit there with our coffee and I will laugh at all your dumb jokes, even though they probably won’t be funny, because my stupid teenage girl hormones and brain will want you to keep telling them because it makes you smile when I smile and I _really_ like seeing you smile, and then at the end of the night when we’re forced to leave the coffee shop because the managers have lives and want to close the shop you will walk me home where you will nervously pause waiting for me to maybe give you sign that its ok to kiss me, a sign that I will have been giving you all night because I _so_ want you to kiss me but I’ll get tired of waiting and just pull you into by your shirt and we’ll have her first kiss there and it will be awkward because we are both awkward but we will enjoy it just the same and then tomorrow morning you will take my hand even though I will pretend I’m annoyed at you doing so but inside I’m literally jumping for joy because I really really really like you and I would really like it if you would hold my hand sometimes.” Michelle is fidgeting as she speaks and as she finishes her speech she finally looks up to find Peter looking back at her with the widest grin on his face.

“Yeah, ok, I’ll see you at coffee bean at 6 then.” Peter rocks back on feet a little moving in the direction he needed to go to get home. MJ bites her lip and nods hugging the book in her hands to her chest.

“See you at 6.” She lifts her hand in a small wave heading in the opposite direction from him. They do see each other at six and the night goes exactly how MJ said it would. But Peter never lets her live down the day that she poured her heart out in the middle of the schoolyard and only because he’s firmly convinced that without her words that day he’d still just be that guy staring at her while she did homework and that’d just be sad at least that’s what MJ always counters with.


End file.
